


Верность

by ka_mai



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Kink, M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Верность

Такое разнообразие - да, Кимихиро, за стенами магазина возможен практически любой выбор. Я продемонстрирую.  
Тонкая полоска ошейника; облегает плотно, ты должен чувствовать. Это - плата.  
Шёлковая лента на глазах; привычно, да, Кимихиро? Она носила шёлк. Это - память.  
Грубая верёвка трёт запястья, прости. Это - обязательства.  
(Здесь так пахнет благовониями, у меня немного кружится голова.)  
По ткани твоей школьной рубашки я тайком чертил слова и узоры. Когда ты поменял её на текучие одежды Юко? То была - связь. Мне придётся восстанавливать её по обнажённой коже; я принёс кисти и тушь из храма.  
Нет, не жди нежности, я просто решил взять своё. Это - месть.  
Ты вздрагиваешь от прикосновения. Нет, Кимихиро, я не оставлю тебя.  
Рисую первый иероглиф: это - верность.


End file.
